Hors de la Cage
by Yuna-Angel
Summary: Il y a 1 an Sam a sauté dans la cage y entraînant Lucifer et Saint Michel. Tenant la promesse faite à son cadet, Dean a raccroché et vit tranquillement avec Lisa et Ben. Mais lorsque Bobby l'appelle pour une affaire impliquant des anges et la cage, il est loin de se douter de ce qui l'attend
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour tout le monde**_

Après une très looooongue hésitation, j'ai décidé de finalement poster cette fanfiction. Ce qui m'a décidé à la poster ? La fin de mes études et un tri dans mes dossiers lors duquel j'ai retrouvé cette fanfic. Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a quelques petits spoilers sur les dernières saisons de la série (s'il y en a ce serait sur des détails, pas d'information capital je vous rassure)

Cette histoire démarre à la fin de la saison 5, mais certains éléments de cette saison ont été changés et on s'éloigne largement de la trame de la saison 6.

 **Le ratting M n'est pas à prendre à la légère, il y aura des tortures, scènes explicites et autres dans cette histoire. Relation HxH**

 **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas**

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue :**_ **1 an plus tôt**

Dean serra les doigts autour du volant, son regard déterminé posé sur le portail détruit devant lui, quelque mètre plus loin se trouvaient les deux plus puissants archanges de la création, prêt à s'affronter dans un combat mortel. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui l'intéressait, c'était le véhicule de l'un d'eux, c'était son petit frère, c'était Sam. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, ça lui était tout bonnement inenvisageable, impossible, malgré toute les conneries qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Toute sa vie il n'avait fait qu'une chose : _protéger_ Sammy, depuis que son père l'avait posé dans c'est bras alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans pour sortir de la maison qui prenait feu. Depuis ce jour il avait tout fait pour veiller sur lui, certes il l'avait arraché à sa vie d'étudiant à la fac, mais ils avaient traversé tellement de chose ensemble. Quand Sam c'était fait tuer par ce connard de Jake, Dean n'a pas hésité à vendre son âme à un démon pour ramener Sam…tout ça parce que c'était sa mission, il était le grand frère, il devait protéger son cadet. Et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser au diable qui s'en servait comme robe de bal.

Le chasseur mis alors la musique…rock of Ages…il sourit intérieurement en repensant à Sam qui le critiquait sur le fait d'écouter que du vieux rock…il n'y pouvait rien si sa lui donnait du courage et que sa lui rappelait un peu son père… mais là c'était de courage dont il avait besoin, il allait se mesurer au diable et au plus puissant des archanges, Saint Michel. Il souffla un coup et démarra sa chère impala, rentrant dans le champ, et par la même occasion interrompant les deux frères célestes qui allaient en venir aux mains. Dean ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, il se gara face à Michel et Lucifer avant de sortit de son cher bébé, se dressant seul face à ces deux géants qui pourraient littéralement le détruire d'un claquement de doigts.

Dean frissonna lorsque Michel lui somma de quitter les lieux, de l'impatience et une pointe de colère dans le timbre de sa voix, il pouvait facilement le tuer d'un seul mouvement de main…Mais le winchester ne flancha pas, il devait parler à son frère, il devait l'aider à reprendre le dessus sur Lucifer. C'est alors que tout se passa très vite, Castiel fit disparaitre Michel en lui lançant un cocktail Molotov d'huile sacré, laissant de précieuse minutes à Dean, avec en prime un superbe « Assbutt » que l'ainé des Winchester n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre de la bouche de l'ange. Mais voir son frère ainé flamber et disparaitre déplut fortement à Lucifer, qui atomisa littéralement Castiel d'un claquement de doigts, avant de briser la nuque de Bobby et de s'en prendre personnellement à Dean, le submergeant de coup tous les plus violents les uns que les autres. C'était compréhensible, il venait de voir son frère partir en flamme alors que ça faisait plusieurs millénaires qu'il attendait de le revoir, même si c'était pour un combat à mort. Mais le blond n'en avait que faire et ne cessait de parler à Sam, Sammy son petit frère adoré, qu'il savait à l'intérieur et qu'il espérait pouvoir atteindre. Il ne cessait de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, et Lucifer lui confirma que son frère était toujours là, car il faisait en sorte que Sam ressente les os de son frère se briser sous ses coups. Alors que Dean voyait les étoiles, son visage en sang face à la sauvagerie de l'archange déchu, l'impensable se produisit, le poing de Lucifer se stoppa dans les airs. Le Winchester vit, malgré son œil au beurre noir, une étincelle dans les yeux verts de son frère. Il avait réagi, et quelque secondes plus tard Sam le relâcha, ayant repris le contrôle de son corps pour très peu de temps certes, mais sa volonté avait été plus forte que celle de Lucifer.

Dean avait senti une vague de joie le traverser en voyant son frère reprendre le contrôle, il l'avait récupéré, ils avaient réussi à repousser Lucifer dans ses retranchements. Mais très vite son cœur se serra, il savait que ça n'allait pas durer, que dans quelques secondes il allait perdre son frère pour toujours, et là il ne pourrait rien y faire. Sam lui sourit, lui assurant que tout irait bien, puis il sortit la clé de la cage et l'ouvrit, créant ce gouffre immense. Le cœur de Dean se serra un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, il voulait se lever, prendre son frère dans ses bras et l'empêcher de sauter. Il était égoïste, il voulait garder son frère avec lui, mais il savait que Sam n'avait pas le choix... Mais malgré sa force il n'aurait pas réussi, Sam allait sauter, c'était son choix. Son cadet le fixa, le regard triste et le cœur serré, il donnerait tout pour ne pas avoir le faire, il savait qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il avait libéré Lucifer, il devait le remettre en cage. Lorsque Michel arriva Sam l'attrapa, il ne pouvait laisser l'archange sur Terre, s'il le faisait, Michel ferait tout pour ouvrir la cage et affronter Lucifer, déclenchant une nouvelle apocalypse. Ça il en était absolument hors de question, c'est pourquoi il entraina Michel –et Adam par la même occasion- dans le gouffre, les condamnant à passer l'éternité dans la cage.

Brisé, détruit, réduit en cendre, son cœur était en morceau…Dean venait de perdre encore une fois son frère, mais cette fois il ne pourrait pas le récupéré, c'était fini. Il ne pourrait pas faire de pacte avec un démon pour faire remonter Sam, il ne pourrait pas mourir pour le chercher lui-même… Lorsque la cage se referma, le chasseur se mis à genoux, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne savait plus combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis que la cage c'était refermé, 10 minutes, une demi-heure, des heures, il ne savait pas et n'en n'avait rien à faire…il était seul. On lui avait retiré sa raison de vivre, tout ce qui restait de Sam c'était les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui…Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Dean n'avait même pas sentit Castiel arrivé derrière lui, il ne se demandait pas comment l'ange pouvait encore être en vie, et honnêtement il n'en avait rien à faire, il n'avait pas tout perdu. Mais même s'il était heureux de revoir l'ange, ça ne comblait pas totalement le vide qui c'était installer dans le cœur du chasseur ça ne comblait pas totalement la perte de Sam. Pour preuve Dean n'avait quasiment pas réagit quand Castiel ramena Bobby à la vie.

Par la suite, Dean avait agi en automate, Castiel c'était envolé comme il en avait l'habitude, mais cette fois le chasseur aurait bien voulu qu'il reste avec lui…il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Bobby, ça lui ferait trop bizarre, c'est le vieux chasseur il y avait tellement de souvenir de Sam, ça lui ferait trop bizarre. Castiel était la seul chose de stable qui restait à Dean mais lui aussi était parti, le laissant seul avec lui-même. C'est alors que la voix de son petit-frère résonna dans sa tête

« -Tu ne peux pas me sauver Dean…alors promet-moi…promet quand ce sera fini tu iras retrouver Lisa et Ben pour vivre une vie normale »

C'était tout ce qui lui restait, cette promesse…c'est pourquoi il conduisit chez Lisa. Mais les quelques heures qu'il passa en voiture, il n'était pas vraiment là, il n'avait pas envie de raccrocher, il voulait à tout prit trouver un moyen de sortir son frère de la cage…il ne pouvait pas le laisser être la distraction du diable pour l'éternité dans la cage. Une fois devant chez Lisa il regarda attentivement la maison, il avait enfin l'occasion de mener une vie normale, de ne plus penser à tous ces monstres qui vivait dans le noir, il pouvait enfin avoir la vie qu'il méritait. Dean secoua la tête et sorti de la voiture pour aller frapper à la porte de la jeune femme, qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. Si sur le moment elle fut surprise de le voir, elle tenta de sourire et prit le chasseur dans ses bras, elle avait vu son regard et se doutait qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre qu'elle. Lisa savait que Dean ne serait venu le voir que s'il en avait vraiment besoin… C'est pourquoi elle s'écarta de lui et l'invita à rentrer dans sa maison et sa vie, non sans un regard dehors pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui l'avait suivi, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie loin de la chasse pour l'ainé des Winchester.

Tandis que ce dernier mangeait avec Ben et Lisa, la lumière d'un des réverbères de la rue s'éteignit, mais _personne_ ne se trouvait là…

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit prologue, le premier chapitre ne va pas tarder à paraître ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous avez quelques conseils à me donner -notamment pour l'écriture- je suis toute preneuse. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

A la prochaine

Yuna-Angel


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde**_

Après presque une semaine d'attente avec le prologue, voilà le premier chapitre.

J'essayerai de poster au minimum un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas.

 **Le ratting M n'est pas à prendre à la légère, il y aura des tortures, scènes explicites et autres (ça commence doucement dans ce chapitre)**

 **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas**

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_ _ **Vie normale**_

Il faisait sombre, un vent froid voir glaciale soufflait légèrement, refroidissant l'atmosphère et donnant une ambiance peu accueillante à ce lieu lugubre. Dean avançait doucement dans cet endroit totalement noir, il ne saurait dire s'il était dans une grotte, une forêt, ou même un couloir mais il continua à marcher, sans réel but ignorant totalement ce qu'il faisait là. Il avança donc droit devant lui, surveillant les alentours, son instinct de chasseur lui intimant qu'un danger se trouvait pas loin... mais le winchester ne voyait rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une ombre passé devant lui, il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Dean avança alors plus rapidement, armé de son fusil à pompe. Il y avait une menace non loin de lui, un monstre rapide et discret qui avait un net avantage sur lui, il pouvait l'attaquer quand bon lui semblait et même si le chasseur avait de bon réflexe, il ne pourrait surement pas riposter à temps. Soudain Dean vit une lumière au loin, une lampe suspendue éclairant une chaise sur laquelle se trouvait un homme attaché…surement la dernière victime en date de cette ombre qui lui tournait autours depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le chasseur s'approcha doucement, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser cette personne dans cette situation, mais il devait rester sur ses gardes sinon son ennemi le piègerait. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, le blond se figea et son cœur rata un battement, face à lui se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux brun…la personne que Dean ne pensait ne plus revoir… c'était Sam qui était attaché et qui le fixait, un air désespéré peint sur son visage. Lorsque l'ainé voulut le rejoindre, il fit un vol plané, se retrouvant bloqué par une force invisible qui l'empêchait de bouger au mur qui était apparu derrière lui, comme par magie. Il se débattit mais la force le maintenait plaqué au mur, et Sam tentait de se libéré en vain étant attaché avec des chaines descendant du plafond. Dean observa un peu plus attentivement son cadet, ce dernier était blessé à de multiples endroits, comme s'il avait passé plusieurs heures seul avec Alastair…ou Lucifer.

Mais rapidement Dean vit un homme s'approchait de son frère, il n'arrivait pas à le voir correctement, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était le couteau qu'il avait dans la main. La panique et la rage gagna l'ainé des Winchester qui voulait s'agiter, hurler, rejoindre et protéger son frère, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne pouvait que le regarder, le voir entre les mains de cet homme qui ne lui voulait surement pas du bien. Quelques instants plus tard le hurlement de Sam brisa le cœur de son frère, l'homme venait de lui enfoncer le couteau dans la jambe, et la lame remonta tout le long du corps de Sam, créant une longue entaille le long du corps du géant. Le métal ressortit au niveau du ventre avant de pénétrer à nouveau la chair du brun au niveau de l'épaule, cet enfoiré ne visait pas les points vitaux, il avait clairement envie de faire souffrir Sam, semblant prendre plaisir à détacher des morceaux de chair et à voir le sang couler. Dean observait la scène impuissant, il entendait son frère hurler, crier son nom, le suppliant de l'aider, de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Ses cris étaient insupportables à entendre pour lui, il voulait une chose que ce mec arrête sa torture et laisse son petit frère tranquille mais que pouvait-il faire ainsi cloué à ce mur par ce type.

\- Laisses mon frère tranquille espèce de connard, vient t'en prendre à moi !

Crier sur ce monstre, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de sauver son frère, et ça le mettait en rogne d'être ainsi impuissant. Les cris de Sam cessèrent brutalement, surprenant Dean alors que l'ombre reculait doucement du cadet des Winchester, lui laissant la possibilité de mieux voir son état. Le brun était toujours pendu par les bras, de longs filets de sang coulant le long de son corps, quelques morceaux de chair pendaient de ses bras et jambes. Le blond en tremblait, c'était une vraie vision d'horreur et le pire c'était qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça, il avait assisté impuissant à la scène… Dean regarda fixement son frère, essayant de voir la moindre réaction de sa part mais rien…il semblait inconscient…voir mort…Non pas ça, tout mais pas ça, l'aîné des Winchester écarquilla les yeux et appela son frère, Sam ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n'était pas possible c'était un cauchemar… mais le plus jeune ne réagissait bel et bien plus. 

-Il ne te répondra plus jamais… 

Dean frissonna, ce mec était apparu derrière lui, c'est à ce moment que le chasseur comprit qu'il n'était plus plaqué au mur mais dans la même position que son frère, attaché par deux chaine qui semblait descendre du plafond. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et la froideur du métal qui passait sur sa peau –depuis quand il n'avait plus de haut ? – mais il était totalement incapable de bouger. Il sentit la lame le couper au niveau des hanches mais il ne broncha pas, il n'allait pas donner à cet enfoiré le plaisir de l'entendre crier. Le winchester ferma les yeux en sentant la lame le pénétrer et l'ouvrir de part en part, il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses plaintes de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le connard se placer devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et les leva pour croiser des yeux noirs encres…l'homme était grand…trop grand avec de longs cheveux bruns. Dean mis plusieurs seconde avant de comprendre et il en oublia presque de respirer en voyant que ce démon n'était nul autre que Sam, son sammy. Ce dernier avait un sourire sadique que son ainé n'avait jamais vu, non ça ne pouvait pas être lui, ça ne se pouvait pas. 

-C'est ta faute Dean

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il entendit avant de sentir une violente douleur au niveau du ventre, là où la lame venait de le transpercer…

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda autours de lui pour voir ce qui se passait, mais il n'y avait rien hormis Lisa qui était allongé à côté de lui. L'ancien chasseur soupira de soulagement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar, depuis 2 mois il lui arrivait de faire des rêves similaire, certes son frère ne le tuait pas à chaque fois mais à chaque il s'en prenait à quelqu'un. Il posa une main sur son ventre, là où le Sam démon lui avait planté la lame…il pouvait presque encore sentir la douleur qu'avait causée le métal en transperçant sa peau.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui s'allongea à moitié sur lui, ça lui arracha un sourire. Ça faisait un an que Sam avait sauté dans la cage, un an que Dean avait raccroché. Il n'avait plus de nouvelle de Castiel, bien qu'il ait fait l'effort de le prier, l'ange n'avait même pas daigné se manifester Bobby quant à lui ne l'appelait que quelque fois, mais il lui disait toujours que tout allait bien et le Winchester était persuadé que même si quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne lui dirait rien du tout. Il se sentait certes bien dans sa nouvelle vie, Lisa l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Ben l'avait comme qui dirait adopté comme père, et lui commençait à le considérer comme son fils. Il avait trouvé un boulot, faisait des barbecues le week-end avec les voisins… bref une vie bien rangée et l'époque où il enchainait les chasses, voyageant à travers tout le pays avec Sam était très très loin. Mais très vite la voix de Lisa le tira de ses songes.

-Encore un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix

Dean la regarda, elle avait parlé d'une voix pâteuse et ses yeux étaient mi-clos, ce qui fit sourire le winchester qui l'embrassa tendrement. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait surement pas pu continuer après le sacrifice de Sam, il n'aurait jamais trouvé autres choses que la chasse et serait surement mort bêtement dans une chasse.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va… Répondit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle lui sourit en retour en monta un peu plus sur lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Dean posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, mains qui glissèrent pour passer sous sa nuisette pour caresser sa peau. Mais le couple fut interrompu par le réveil qui sonna, arrachant un grognement à l'ancien chasseur qui avait bien autres choses en tête. Lisa se leva alors en rigolant, non sans lui susurrer à l'oreille que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'ils pourraient continuer ce soir. Dean lui sourit alors en coin et se leva pour se préparer et commencer la journée. Ben ne mit pas longtemps à se lever et rejoindre les adultes qui avaient déjà commencé à préparer le petit-déjeuner, chacun savait quoi faire.

-Dean, est-ce que l'on pourrait faire de la mécanique ce soir ?

-Si on ne rentre pas trop tard pourquoi pas. Déclara le chasseur en souriant

Dean adorait pouvoir passer du temps à faire de la mécanique sur l'Impala avec Ben, car même si son bébé ne roulait plus vraiment, elle était la représentation d'une parties des souvenirs qu'il avait de Sam, et Dean ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre le peu qu'il lui restait. En plus ça lui permettait de passer du temps rien qu'avec le jeune garçon qui semblait en avoir besoin lui aussi. C'était au tour du Winchester d'emmener Ben à l'école, cela fait, il partit en pick-up pour aller au travail, il devait avouer que ça lui manquait de conduire l'Impala mais la conduire constamment lui rappellerait trop la chasse et les moments passés avec son petit frère.

Le garage où travaillait le Winchester n'était pas très loin de l'école de Ben, il avait d'abord enchainé les petits boulots. Ayant chassé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le blond ne c'était pas posé la question sur ce qu'il aimerait faire, contrairement à Sam qui avait pris son indépendance seul et qui voulait devenir avocat. Mais Dean avait fini par trouver ce travail dans ce petit garage et il n'en n'était jamais parti, son patron disait qu'il avait réussi à trouver une perle rare, l'ancien chasseur était très doué et pouvait réparer n'importe quelle voiture. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi avoir une vie normale était si important pour son petit frère, ça apportait une certaine sérénité et lui avait hotté un poids sur le cœur. Il ne portait plus le poids de la culpabilité de ne pas réussir à sauver les personnes, désormais il ne devait supporter que les petits aléas a la vie tel qu'organiser des barbecues, arrivé à l'heure à l'école pour chercher Ben...

Vers l'heure du midi une jeune femme entra dans le garage, elle était garée sur le parking voisin, mais sa voiture refusait de redémarrer et le patron d'une supérette lui avait conseillé de voir au garage. Elle sourit quand Dean l'accompagna à sa voiture, visiblement soulagée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider. Le Winchester regarda le moteur quelques secondes et trouva rapidement le problème, il lui demanda d'attendre ici, le temps de chercher le matériel nécessaire. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques minutes pour que la voiture ne redémarre, arrachant un large sourire à la jeune femme qui remercia le mécanicien et repartit non sans laisser son numéro avec un clin d'œil à Dean qui se contenta de sourire. Il la regarda repartir avant de retourner au garage, mais il ne remarqua pas que dans une ruelle sombre à côté, un homme les avait observés avec un sourire malsain sur le visage.

A la fin de la journée, Dean alla chercher Ben à l'école et tous les deux rentrèrent à la maison où les attendait déjà Lisa. Alors que la jeune femme s'afférait en cuisine pour préparer le dîner, les deux hommes réussirent à s'éclipser pour aller voir sous le capot de l'impala, Dean expliquant à Ben les subtilités des réglages du moteur de son bébé. En plus ça lui rappelait l'époque où il apprenait à Sam la mécanique, alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'un an à vivre à cause de son pacte avec un démon 

-Dis-moi Dean…

-Oui Ben ?

\- ça ne te manque pas ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le chasseur en relevant la tête

Ben se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas réellement s'il devait poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, mais le regard de Dean le poussa à le faire.

-La chasse ne te manque pas ? Je veux dire être sur les routes avec ton frère et voir du pays ? Ici tu ne fais plus vraiment grand-chose et

-Ben…C'est vrai que c'est une vie totalement différente de ce que j'ai vécu avant…je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer…mais je peux t'assurer que je suis heureux ici avec toi et ta mère…si ça peut te rassurer je ne me force pas de rester ici, je suis bien…si je n'étais pas bien je ne serais pas resté avec vous et je serai repartit sur la route

Le garçon sourit, il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour Dean de parler de ce qu'il ressentait, mais quand ils étaient tous les deux Ben avait l'impression de vraiment compté pour l'ancien chasseur, et il était rassuré car maintenant il était certains que Dean ne partirait pas comme ça.

Quelques heures plus tard ils mangèrent tous les trois et rapidement Ben alla se coucher, laissant Lisa et Dean seuls. Tous les deux étaient allongés dans leur lit, regardant la télévision.

-Ben t'apprécie beaucoup…Déclara Lisa pour lancer la conversation

-Moi aussi je l'apprécie beaucoup…on peut dire que je le considère un peu comme mon fils…

-Et lui te considère comme son père…mais il a l'impression que tu es ailleurs ces derniers temps, il a peur que tu partes…

-Lisa…Soupira le chasseur…tu sais que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux tous les deux

-Je sais Dean mais…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, tes cauchemars à répétition et cette sensation que tu vas bientôt partir…

-Je ne partirai pas Lisa

Déclara le chasseur en rapprochant la jeune femme de lui et en l'embrassant, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle bien décidé à lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir. La seule personne qui pourrait lui faire reprendre la route était celle qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus, sauf dans ses rêves.

Dans la soirée, une jeune femme sortie d'une station essence et reprit la route après avoir fait le plein, mais rapidement elle s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, ayant entendu un drôle de bruit provenant de l'avant de sa voiture. Elle sortit de son véhicule pour voir que son pneu était crevé et elle jura intérieurement, décidément ce n'était pas sa journée, d'abord sa voiture ne redémarrait et maintenant elle avait crevé. Cette fois Dean Winchester n'était pas là pour la sortir de ce problème…Comment faisait les humains pour gérer tous ces problèmes de transports, les voitures et bus n'étaient vraiment pas des moyens locomotions fiables. Alors qu'elle désespérait, les phares d'une voiture apparurent sur la route et semblait se rapprocher, la jeune femme sortit alors et fit signe pour que l'autre véhicule s'arrête, ce qu'il fit. Un homme en sortit et se dirigea vers elle sans qu'elle puisse voir son visage, cet homme n'avait pas éteint ses phares qui aveuglait la jeune femme

-Merci vous vous êtes arrêté, j'ai un problème…mon pneu a crevé et…

Elle se figea en voyant qui était l'homme qui s'approchait et sortit une dague argentée tout en serrant le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou. Elle était dans de beaux draps, de toutes les créatures possibles il fallait qu'elle tombe sur _lui_.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

-C'est pas bien compliqué, vous n'êtes pas vraiment très discrets. Vous avez beau essayé de vous faire passer pour des humains, votre grâce empeste à des kilomètre à la ronde…tu sais ce que je veux, donnes le moi et je te laisse la vie sauve

-Va au diable

Elle chargea sur l'homme, bien décidé à protéger son bien et à envoyer ce monstre en enfers. Mais ce dernier la para, avant de la désarmer et de la planter avec sa propre dague, les yeux de la femme devinrent lumineux puis en tomba au sol, laissant apparaître des ailes brûlées au sol. L'homme soupira et arracha le collier avec un sourire démoniaque, ses yeux ayant virés aux _jaunes_. Il remonta dans sa voiture et repartit sur la route, disparaissant dans les ténèbres. 

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, Dean mène une vie normale comme il l'a promis à Sam, mais démon et ange se font encore la guerre. Ses rêves ne sont pas très très sympathiques, mais après toutes les horreurs que Dean a traversé, ce n'est pas étonnant que ses rêves virent au cauchemar.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avait pensé et à me donner des conseils

A la prochaine

 _Yuna-angel_


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Bonjour tout le monde_**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de Hors de la Cage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, l'histoire se met doucement en place.

 **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Chasse aux démons**_

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, il fixa le plafond et se passa la main sur le visage essayant de se calmer…encore un cauchemar, Dean en avait assez de tous ces cauchemars, ils étaient de plus en plus rapproché et son instinct de chasseur ne lui disait rien de bon. Le blond regarda autours de lui et vit qu'il était tout seul…puis il se souvint qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et Lisa devait avoir jugé bon de le laisser dormir.

L'ex chasseur se leva et prit une bonne douche avant de s'habiller et d'aller se servir un café bien corsé. Il sourit en voyant que la machine était déjà prête et qu'un petit mot était posé à côté

« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, la machine est prête et des pancakes t'attende sur la table. Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard avec Ben. Je t'aime. Lisa »

Dean était touché par ces petites attentions, ça le changeait cruellement de la vie de chasseur, avoir une femme qui prépare le petit déjeuner, ne pas avoir à dormir que d'un œil de peur qu'un monstre ne vienne nous attaquer…Même si le Winchester avait protéger la maison avec des lignes de sel et des pièges à démon, il vivait plus serein, il ne craignait pas de se lever un jour et de voir Ben et Lisa massacré par une quelconque créature.

Il resta un bon moment à table, il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis son réveil, quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose c'était produit ou allait se produire.

Dean alla dans le garage et ouvrit le coffre de l'Impala, regardant que ses armes étaient bien là et que tout fonctionnait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché à toutes ses armes, mais il n'avait pas perdu la main, démontant et remontant rapidement son pistolet…après tout il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Le blond ouvrit une petite boite qu'il cachait dans le coffre de son bébé, et regarda les photos à l'intérieur. La photo de lui et Mary, celle de lui avec son père et son frère sur le capot de l'impala, puis une photo de lui avec Sam, il se souvenait parfaitement de quand cette photo avait été prise. Lui et son frère c'était rendu chez Hélène et Jo, et cette dernière avait pris les frères en photo quand ils ne s'y attendaient pas, puis elle avait donné la photo à Sam qui l'avait mise dans la boite, ça leur ferait un souvenir…c'était ce que Sam avait dit mais jamais Dean n'aurait pensé être celui qui la contemplerait.

Le téléphone du chasseur se mis alors à sonner, laissant l'air de Back in Black d'AC/DC brisé le silence et le tirer de ses souvenirs. Il prit le petit appareil et s'étonna en voyant le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. Il décrocha sans attendre, s'il traînait trop il allait en prendre pour son grade

-Bobby ?

-Si c'est mon nom qui apparait sur le téléphone bien sûr que c'est moi idjit

Dean fit des gros yeux mais ça le fit sourire, il était heureux de voir que le vieux chasseur n'avait pas changé.

-Bien sûr…alors que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel, si ce n'est être grognon ?

-Bon…je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai un service à te demander gamin

-Je t'écoute

-Je sais que tu as raccroché, mais je n'ai personne dans le coin…j'ai besoin de ton aide pour une chasse aux démons

Dean était étonné, c'était rare que Bobby ne l'appel pour une chasse. Lorsqu'il était encore dans la chasse il ne recevait que peu d'appel à l'aide de son père adoptif. Depuis qu'il avait raccroché, il avait un coup de fil toutes les deux semaines ou tous les mois, pour avoir des nouvelles, mais le vieux chasseur ne parlait jamais de chasse.

-Ecoutes Dean, je ne vais rien te cacher ça concerne la cage et…Sam

Bobby avait presque soufflé la fin, comme si ça lui faisait du mal de l'avouer, comme s'il ne voulait pas que celui qu'il considérait comme son fils ne retombe dans la chasse, dont il avait eu tant de mal à sortir. Dean s'était figé, Sam…son Sammy, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre ce nom ressurgirent comme qui dirait de nulle part. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Tant de question que Dean ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, qu'est-ce que les démons pouvaient faire pour que ça concerne son frère.

-Tu es ou ? Demanda le Winchester, ayant repris le contrôle de ses émotions, sa voix étant désormais posé et calme.

-Dean…

-Tu es ou ? Redemanda le blond de manière froide et tranchante, faisant comprendre à son père adoptif qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et l'empêcher de revenir

\- A Péoria dans l'Illinois

-Je serai là dans quelques heures

Il raccrocha précipitamment et sans même réfléchir une seconde –comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de son Sammy–, prépara ses affaires avant de prendre le volant de son bébé et de partir en trombe pour rejoindre son père adoptif

Cela faisait deux heures que Dean était sur la route, il avait le visage fermé et ses mains tellement resserrées sur son volant que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant des réponses aux questions qui affluait dans sa tête, à tel point que la migraine n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Pourquoi les démons ne se montraient que maintenant et tentaient de rouvrir la cage... Question idiote, ils voulaient surement libérer Lucifer pour qu'il détruise l'humanité comme il le voulait à la base… Mais comment pouvaient-ils bien ouvrir la cage ? La clé faites des bagues des cavaliers de l'apocalypse avait disparue quand la cage c'était refermé après le grand saut de Sam…Tant de questions auxquels Dean ne pouvait répondre seul.

A toutes ces questions se rajoutait un profond sentiment de culpabilité, il était parti sans même laisser un mot à Ben et Lisa, il était parti sans rien dit, agissant d'instinct. Et dire que la veille il leur avait assuré qu'il ne partirait pas, que jamais il ne les abandonnerait sans rien dire… et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait…mais il était question de Sam. Dean savait qu'à choisir son cœur et son instinct finirait toujours par le ramener à son frère. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, depuis que leur père lui avait confié le petit corps enveloppé dans des couvertures, c'était les frères Winchester contre le reste du monde.

Une heure plus tard le chasseur arriva à l'endroit que Bobby lui avait indiqué, on ne comptera pas le nombre d'excès de vitesse et de feu grillé qu'il avait dû faire pour arriver là aussi vite. Il avait revêtu son costume d'agent ainsi que sa fausse plaque...c'était étrange comme sensation, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revêtit…mais le Winchester se sentait à nouveau lui-même, comme si une partie de lui revenait après une longue absence. Il se dirigea vers le vieux chasseur qui discutait avec le sheriff auprès duquel il se présenta, avant qu'il ne les laisse seuls. Dean eut un sourire pour Bobby, il était sincèrement heureux de le revoir…toute sa vie d'avant revenait à lui mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait la chasse…il se surprit même à penser qu'après avoir retrouvé Bobby, c'était Sam qui allait revenir à ses côtés. Les deux « inspecteurs »se dirigèrent ensuite vers la voiture de la victime laissée en bord de route. Juste à côté d'eux le brancard passa avec le corps de la victime, Dean arrêta les secours et ouvrit le sac. Il se figea en voyant le visage de la jeune femme, c'était celle qu'il avait aidé la veille durant l'heure de midi, il regarda la voiture et constata que c'était bien la même. Bobby vit le changement de visage de Dean même si ce dernier n'avait duré que quelques secondes

-Tu la connais ?

-Pas personnellement, elle avait un problème avec sa voiture hier…je l'ai réparée. Déclara le chasseur d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu neutre, mais qui trahissait sa surprise

-He ben, j'ignorais que les anges se servaient de voiture comme moyen de locomotion

-Les anges ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et Dean vit enfin les deux marques d'ailes brûlées au sol, signe qu'un ange était mort ici. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Pour cet ange jouait les humains ? Dean n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était un ange…comment aurait-il pût, elle l'avait ouvertement dragué et c'était comporté comme une vraie humaine…Etait-il sous la surveillance des anges malgré la fin de l'apocalypse et son « départ en retraite ». Tant de question qui se rajoutèrent à celle déjà présente dans la tête du blond, mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par Bobby.

-La police pense à un fou qui serait arrivé ici alors que la jeune femme avait crevé et demandait de l'aide…mais vu que c'est un ange… Commença le vieux chasseur, débout derrière Dean qui c'était agenouillé pour examiné les marques

-On a affaire à une créature…qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est un démon ? Et le rapport avec Sam ?

-Je te dirais au môtel

Le vieux chasseur fit demi-tour, rapidement suivit par Dean qui ne voulait qu'une chose que Bobby lui raconte tout. Il aurait bien voulu qu'il parle tout de suite mais le Winchester savait que s'il ne parlait pas c'est parce qu'il se méfiait d'éventuelle oreille indiscrète, ce qui attisa encore plus sa curiosité, l'affaire était sérieuse…et une affaire sérieuse pouvait éventuellement le mener à Sam. Une fois arrivé au motel, les chasseurs rentrèrent dans la chambre que le plus vieux avait déjà louée. Ce dernier sortit deux bière et en passa une au plus jeune qui brisa le silence très rapidement, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu as Bobby ? Demanda le chasseur en buvant une gorgée de bière

-He bien je pensais que c'était une chasse au démon tout ce qu'il y a de plus simples, plusieurs meurtres en peu de temps, du souffre sur les lieux du crime, la routine. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que toutes les victimes ne soient des anges…

-Alors quoi ? Les démons et les anges s'entre-tuent, c'est pas vraiment nouveau…qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la cage ? Avec Sam ?

Dean n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, depuis qu'il savait que cette affaire concernait son frère il voulait en savoir plus, s'il avait une infime chance de se rapprocher de son cadet il n'hésiterait pas une seconde, il n'osait imaginé ce que son frère subissait depuis un an, seul dans la cage avec Lucifer et Michel qui devaient tous les deux être furieux de s'être fait pigé par un humain. Malgré sa promesse, il avait déjà essayé de passer des accords avec des démons, aucun ne pouvait ou ne voulait faire quoi que ce soit, il avait passé des soirées à faire des recherches mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait le rapproché de son frère.

-Calme-toi Dean, j'y viens. J'ai remarqué que les anges assassinés avaient tous des pendentifs qui avaient disparus, j'ai donc fait des recherches. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai découvert que ces pendentifs était en réalité des clés, des clés de substituts de la clé originel de la cage, on les réuni tous et on peut l'ouvrir.

-Attends, si ce sont des démons qui récupèrent les pendentifs…

-…On peut supposer qu'ils cherchent à ouvrir la cage pour libérer Lucifer.

Dean se figea, son cerveau assimilant la nouvelle, certes le fait que la cage puisse être ouverte le rapprocherai de son sammy, mais si les démons libéraient lucifer, le sacrifice de son frère aurait été inutile car Michel et Lucifer se battrait et ce serait à nouveau l'apocalypse. Tout ce qu'ils avaient sacrifié n'aurait servi à rien…

-Et c'est pas tout Dean…

Le sous-nommé releva la tête vers le vieux chasseur, il y avait pire encore ? Pire que le risque d'une apocalypse 2.0 ? Bobby lui tendit alors une photo prise d'une caméra de sécurité, elle n'était pas de très bonne qualité mais dessus on pouvait trois personnes, une femme qui semblait surveiller les alentours et un homme qui portait un autre qui semblait inconscient.

-ça provient d'une des attaques…c'était la plus spectaculaire, une dizaine de personnes avaient été retrouvées mortes…inutile de te préciser que c'était des anges.

Le plus jeune chasseur se concentra attentivement sur les personnes présentes sur la photo. Malgré la mauvaise qualité, Dean reconnu la jeune femme, il s'agissait de Meg, cette démone qui leur en avait déjà fait voir de toute les couleurs. Il ne reconnut pas le deuxième homme qui portait l'inconscient, mais si cette femme était vraiment Meg, il y avait fort à parier que ce soit aussi un démon. Le regard du Winchester se posa sur celui que le démon portait, la mauvaise qualité de l'image n'aidait pas mais dean finit par le reconnaitre. Il se raidit, ses bras tremblèrent tandis que ses mains se crispèrent sur l'image, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait être lui…cet homme au milieu, clairement blessé…c'était Sammy

* * *

Dans une chambre d'un des hôtels les plus luxueux de la ville, un homme regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre. De loin cet homme paraissait totalement normal, mais à y regarder de plus près ses yeux _jaunes_ et son sourire sadique lui faisait perdre tout aspect humain. Il observait le monde qui s'agitait et marchaient dans la rue, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme entra le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait des cheveux brun/châtain bouclé et son sourire pouvait faire froid dans le dos. Le démon leva à peine les yeux vers elle.

-Alors Meg ?

-Les nouvelles sont plutôt bonnes, de plus en plus de démons te jurent fidélité et les forces de ce commercial de Crowley diminuent de plus en plus. Tu n'auras bientôt aucun mal à accéder au trône Déclara-t-elle tout sourire

-Et pour les clés ?

-Les anges paniquent et sont moins prudent, on vient d'en repérer un autre…

-Parfait je m'en occupe. Déclara-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner vers la porte, mais ce fut sans compter Meg qui l'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos du Winchester ? Il devient encombrant…

Le démon rigola regardant Meg avec ses yeux _jaunes_

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe

Puis il disparut, Meg avait perdu son sourire et souffla un bon coup, toute la pression retombant brutalement. Elle avait beau être avec ce démon depuis des mois, il lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. A côté de lui, Alastair et Lilith ressemblaient à des enfants de cœur, elle plaignait ceux qui se mettraient malencontreusement sa route.

* * *

Dean n'avait toujours pas parlé, fixant la photo, il n'arrivait pas à détaché son regard du jeune homme sur la photo. Sam…son sammy, on dirait lui…mais c'était impossible, il était dans la cage…les démons cherchaient à ouvrir la cage, ils ne pouvaient donc pas l'avoir ouverte, et s'ils tenaient Sam pourquoi Lucifer n'était pas sorti…A moins que cet homme au milieu ne soit Lucifer…Non ce n'était pas possible, sinon l'apocalypse aurait déjà redémarrée. La raison poussait Dean dans ce sens, que ce n'était pas son frère, que la mauvaise qualité de l'image et son désir de le revoir perturbait son jugement. Mais c'était ce même désir qui le poussait à croire que c'était bien son frère et si c'était lui ça voulait dire qu'il était vivant…aux mains des démons.

Dean redressa son visage et regarda son père adoptif

-Cette photo a été prise quand ?

-Dean…

-Quand ?

Demanda le chasseur d'une voix qu'il voulait maitriser, mais qui ne trompait personne, de même que ses tremblements qu'on pouvait facilement voir grâce à la photo qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le vieux chasseur soupira, sachant qu'il allait devoir en parler, qu'il était allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière.

-Il y a deux mois…

-DEUX MOIS ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Hurla le chasseur, explosant tout en se levant brutalement, faisant tombé la chaise à terre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bobby ne lui avait rien dit avant. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas contacté ? C'était de Sam qu'il s'agissait bordel. Deux mois…ça faisait deux mois que Sam était entre les mains de ces salopards

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant, tu sais que…

-Parce que tu avais raccroché, Dean je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un trouvé le bonheur comme tu l'as fait. Si je ne t'ai rien c'est que je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir seul avec les autres…

-Mais il s'agit de SAM bordel ! Repliqua le chasseur, un peu moins fort qu'avant, mais sa colère toujours visible

-Je n'étais pas sur Dean, je ne le suis toujours pas. Sam a sauté dans la cage, c'est impossible que ce soit lui. La photo n'est pas d'excellente qualité et ont à tous les deux envies de croire que c'est lui…Tu avais raccroché, tu avais enfin une vie normale, je ne voulais pas t'en tirer à cause d'une photo de Sam qui n'est peut-être pas vraiment Sam…je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir

Les deux hommes se turent, se jaugeant du regard. Une part de Dean comprenait le comportement de Bobby, il savait que le vieux chasseur avait raison. Mais en même temps, il espérait tellement que ce soit vraiment Sam, ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait le récupéré, le sortir des griffes de ses monstres aux yeux noirs et l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, il devait réfléchir calmement, ils devaient se concentrer sur ce qui était de concret, et ne pas laisser son désirs de retrouvé Sam tout foutre en l'air. Les démons tentaient d'à nouveau libérer le diable, donc de déclencher une nouvelle apocalypse.

-Bon reprenons…des démons tuent des anges pour ouvrir la cage, et ils auraient Sam…t'as d'autres info ?

Bobby fixa le jeune Winchester, comprenant que Dean passait l'éponge et qu'ils devaient se mettre au boulot. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non…je ne sais même pas quel démon est à la tête de tout ça. Je sais juste qu'en ce moment c'est pas la joie en enfers, Lucifer n'étant plus là ce serait la guerre pour savoir qui commande…et je ne sais même pas quels sont les anges qui détiennent les clés.

Dean réfléchit alors longuement, si Bobby n'avait rien trouvé alors ils étaient mal barrés. Il avait certes reconnu Meg mais il doutait que la démone était à l'origine de ce plan, elle était certes une fervante servante de lucifer, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'influence en bas pour prendre le contrôle …l'invoquer ne servait à rien, elle ne viendrait surement pas et même s'ils l'attrapaient elle ne parlerait pas, ce serait une grosse perte de temps. Ils ne leurs restaient donc plus qu'à s'intéresser aux anges, s'ils savaient qui détenaient les clés alors ils pourraient prendre les démons de vitesse. Il alla s'assoir et ferma les yeux

-Hey Cas' heu…j'aurais besoin de toi…on a un problème qui concerne les démons, la cage…et Sam…

Il ouvrit un œil mais pas d'ange en trench-coat dans la salle, il referma les yeux et continua sa prière

-Allez Cas…je t'ai pas appelé pendant un an tu pourrais au moins répondre

Mais rien, pas de battement d'aile, pas de « Salut Dean » tandis que Castiel apparaissait dans son espace personnel. Dean n'aurait jamais autant espéré que Castiel fasse ça mais rien ne se produisit.

Il regarda Bobby, mais ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules

-J'ai moi aussi essayer de l'appeler mais il n'a pas répondu

Dean soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Et voilà Dean est de retour dans la chasse, les démons essayent de libérer Lucifer. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment Sam sur la photo? Et qui est fameux démons aux yeux jaunes ? Début de réponse la semaine prochaine

 _Yuna-angel_


End file.
